Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch is an upcoming sequel to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Stitch is having a nightmare about turning bad again and causing destruction to Earth, including hurting Lilo. After Stitch wakes up, Lilo comforts him by telling him she knows he would never cause harm to her. Lilo also tests his goodness level by having him do a few good deeds. Discovering that they are late for hula class, they use their hovercraft to get there. While at the hula class, Kumu announces that Lilo and her classmates have to prepare to perform at the local May Day festival. Each student is required to create an original dance. Lilo is inspired when he tells her about her mother being in the festival at her age and winning, giving her a picture of the event. After the hula class ends, Mertle insults Lilo by telling her that she will never be like her mother, causing her to start a fight with her. But after taking pictures of the brawl, Stitch forgets to flush the evidence. Kumu thinks that Lilo is not ready for the competition because of the fight with Mertle, but Lilo says that she is ready and "triple promises" to be good. While preparing for the competition, Lilo and Stitch have a hard time coming up with ideas and Nani wants them to enjoy their family fun night. While watching Them! on family fun night, Stitch's past comes back to haunt him and he goes berserk in the house. It seems that after Stitch was created, Jumba did not get a chance to fully charge Stitch's molecules as he was arrested by the intergalactic police who disrupted the process. At first, this glitch causes Stitch to revert to his old destructive programming, but it will ultimately destroy him if Jumba cannot create a fusion chamber before Stitch's energy runs out for good. Meanwhile, Stitch's uncontrollable destructive behavior drives a wedge between him and Lilo and threatens to ruin her chances for success at the hula competition. Lilo and Stitch try to be inspired for their hula, but Stitch keeps malfunctioning because of his molecules. Since Lilo is so concerned about winning the competition, she fails to notice Stitch's glitch and believes his new behavior is deliberate and begins to neglect him. Eventually, the two devise a hula based on the legend of Hi'iaka. Lilo gets increasingly mad at Stitch as he ruins their practice sessions. To make matters worse, Jumba is having problems creating the fusion chamber because he doesn't have the proper alien technology to build one and must resort to using mere household objects. However, just before the competition, Stitch arrives just before Lilo is to perform, wishing her luck. The two make up as Jumba finally completes the fusion chamber. However, Stitch has another abrupt fit. Lilo, confused, tries to come up to him, causing Stitch to accidentally scratch her face. After this, Stitch becomes greatly upset that he hurt her. Knowing that Stitch would never want to voluntarily hurt her, Lilo finally realizes that something is wrong with him. Lilo tries to ask what's wrong, but Stitch runs off to leave Earth, believing himself to be too dangerous. In the middle of her performance, Lilo runs off to help him. As Stitch attempts to leave Earth, Lilo and the rest of the family desperately try to get him back to re-charge him. While taking off, Stitch has another outburst, which causes him to crash the spaceship in the Hawaiian mountains. Lilo rides over to the crash site in the hovercraft from earlier where she finds Stitch close to death and hurriedly gets him into Jumba's fusion chamber. However, it's too late and Lilo watches in tears as Stitch dies. Taking him out of the chamber, Lilo clings to him as she tells him that while she kept saying that she needed him, he needed her more. She says that he is her ʻohana and, therefore, will always love him and breaks down in tears. But with his family's sincere love for him, Stitch is revived, much to everyone's joy. The family (along with David) then performs Lilo's hula dance together on the empty stage of the competition. Nani tells Lilo that their mother would be proud of her and a star twinkles in the sky to prove it. Triva *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, the Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Ace Bunny and his friends, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark will guest star in this film. *This is a NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, the Monsters, Inc. films, the Ice Age films, The Simpsons Movie, Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, The Flintstones films, The Jetsons films, A Christmas Story, My Summer Story, the Jurassic Park films, Cats & Dogs 1 and 2, The Secret Life of Pets, The Goonies, the Free Willy films, Arthur's Missing Pal, the Rugrats films, Surf's Up 1 and 2, Barney's Great Adventure, the Babar films, The Good Dinosaur, The Angry Birds Movie, and Woody Woodpecker. *The storyline continues in Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Stitch! The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Leroy & Stitch. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a separate Lion King crossover with Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films